<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Dance With The Enemy by kiefercarlos</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24125677">Dance With The Enemy</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/kiefercarlos/pseuds/kiefercarlos'>kiefercarlos</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Storybrooke One-Shots [4]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Once Upon a Time (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Enemies to Lovers, F/F, First Kiss, Getting Together, Slow Dancing</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 16:07:44</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>711</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24125677</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/kiefercarlos/pseuds/kiefercarlos</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>ONE-SHOT: </p><p>During an excursion to the enchanted forest, Regina and Emma are both in attendance for a royal ball. The night ends very differently to how they expected it to.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Evil Queen | Regina Mills &amp; Emma Swan, Evil Queen | Regina Mills/Emma Swan</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Storybrooke One-Shots [4]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1192069</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>44</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Dance With The Enemy</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"May I have this dance, your majesty?" Came a soft voice from behind her and Regina turned to see a familiar blonde standing just behind her, hand out. Regina stood there for a few moments, contemplating the scenario. "Honestly, just a dance. No motives." Emma admitted and Regina looked back to the dance floor, cautiously.</p><p>"I wasn't planning it to be in here." She said and Regina, decided to throw caution to the wind and follow the blonde. Taking her hand and walking with her out of the ballroom and out through one of the large doors around the side. They came out on a quite section of the garden and Emma turned and Regina took the position and Emma easily slipped into the lead position and Regina smiled, not surprised that Emma had that knowledge.</p><p>The two of them came close together and with the music flooding out the doors they had a beat to dance too and they followed the correct steps and danced. Neither of them said a word, they just moved, together.</p><p>The song must have changed twice, before Emma stopped and Regina for a second, felt saddened, she had enjoyed that connection. But the separation only lasted a few seconds. Because Emma's hands moved from her hips but instead they moved up around her neck, Regina then instinctively moved her own down around Emma's waist. They were only touching each other lightly but it felt like they were on fire and Regina's never felt as close to another person as she does at this moment.</p><p>They seemed to be closer than ever before and Regina was trying to not think into this. She just wanted to enjoy being in someone's arms, even if it was Emma Swan. The other women didn't seem to be bothered by it, since every couple of seconds the blondes fingers would run across down her neck or across her shoulders, almost as if Emma couldn't stop touching her either.</p><p>"I'm really glad you said yes to this." Emma said as she pulled her head back but not loosening her grip on Regina. Something seemed to click inside her as the two of them stared at each other in the darkening light. "I'm glad you asked." Regina replied softly and the two women seemed to stare at each other for what felt like a lifetime before they melted against each other, lips to lips feet to feet, if they weren't litereally holding each other up, they probably wouldn't have stayed upright. Hands started roaming, pulling each other closer. Regina felt something shift inside her and she didn't care what happened after this. It was the moment where everything would change and she wasn't letting go for anything.</p><p>They didn't come up for breath until they heard a soft "mom" being called in their direction. They pulled apart quickly and turned to find Henry standing by the doors smiling at them.</p><p>"I was supposed to come and find you. Both your absences were gathering attention. But I'll let them know that you're working on a, uh, deal." He says with a cheeky grin in their direction, before turning around and heading back inside.</p><p>The women stared after him for a few moments, taking a few deep breaths before they turned to look at each other and they were instantly pulled back into each others space, the need to be close was overpwoering all their other senses.</p><p>"We should, discuss this." Regina said as she wound her arms around Emma's waist who just hummed in agreement before capturing Regina's lips with her own. The dark haired women, didn't fight it. She didn't know if she would get to do this, when they returned home, so right now, she will take all these moments that she can get.</p><p>Henry snuck back out later, to find the both of them, still kissing, but by now they were both sitting in the grass, watching the stars above them, talking, something had now changed between them and he was looking forward to them all being home and having the two of them no longer being enemies. He'd been waiting for this moment and finally he could have both his mothers together. It's what he's wanted for so long.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hope you enjoyed.<br/>I love writing these two. <br/>Comments and Kudos feed my soul</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>